Demi Harkat dan Martabat
by ExoL123
Summary: Orang bilang, takdir nggak bisa di ubah. Saya nggak percaya. Manusia di beri kekuatan untuk bisa menetukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Nama saya Jongin, dan ini cerita saya.../Chanbaek Jongin/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Orang bilang takdir gak bisa di ubah. Saya nggak percaya. manusia di beri kekuatan untuk bisa menetukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Nama saya Jongin, dan ini cerita saya…_

Di suatu siang yang begitu terik, seorang pemuda berumur kira-kira 17-an tahun berkulit tan berlari memasuki rumahnya sambil teriak-teriak

"ibu….ibu….!" teriaknya namun karena tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari ibunya, ia terus berteriak sambil berlari menuju tempat yang sekiranya sang ibu berada, dapur.

"ibuu… golok mana bu..! golookk!" pemuda itu terus berteriak teriak sambil mengacak-acak dapur ibunya. sang ibu yang panik mendengar teriakan anaknya pun menghampirinya

"kenapa sih, Jongin. Astaghfirullah !"

"golok mana bu?! golok? Jongin nyari golok" Jongin menjawab masih sambil mengacak acak dapur ibunya dan baru menemukan sang golok di lantai di dekat sebuah kelapa yang belum selesai di kupas. Ibu Jongin makin panik melihat anaknya mengambil golok tersebut dan berusaha mencegah Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan sang golok

"eh, jongin mau ngapain?!"

"udah bu, biarin Jongin!"

"Jangan, Jongin!"

"Biarin, jangan cegah jongin"

"jangan!"

"biarin!'

"Jangan!"

"biarin!"

"Jangan lagi ibu pake goloknya!"

"oh" seketika Jongin diam. "selesainya kapan bu?"

Segera sang ibu langsung merebut golok itu dari tangan Jongin "nanti. kelapanya belum selesai di kupas juga. lagian ngapain sih kamu nyari-nyari golok?"

kemudian terlihat api berkobar-kobar di mata Jongin. "Jongin berantem lagi bu! sama anak-aank kampung!"

 _Flashback  
_

 _"Woy.. anak Haram" panggil salah satu dari lima orang pemuda yang ngaku paling ganteng sekampung pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir lapangan. Onew namanya, dan teman-teman satu gengnya ada Key, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin_

 _"wah wangi dong"_

 _"salah..! itu harum. Kita lagi ngatain bukan muji. Haram.. Haram!"_

 _"oh"_

 _"heh, anak haram!" panggil onew lagi_

 _Jongin yang sebenernya udah gedeg kelewat kesel karena kelakuan mereka pun berteriak "kenapa sih kalian suka banget ngatain aku anak haram!"_

 _"emang benerkan? ibunya berangkat ke Zimbabwe. Kirain pulang-pulang bawa duit, gak taunya malah bawa anak di perut. Nggak jelas lagi siapa bapaknya" kali ini Jonghyun yang jawab "Hahahahaha" dan semuanya ngetawain Jongin_

 _"Kkamjong anak haram…. Kkamjong anak haram.." sorak mereka lagi membuat Jongin bertambah marah_

 _"yaahhh…! Berani-beraninya kalian ya… HYAAAATTTT…!"_

 _Flashback end_

"terus kamu lawan mereka?" tanya ibunya setelah mendengar cerita Jongin

"nggak"

-_- facepalm ibunya mendengar jawaban anaknya "lhah tadi katanya berantem. Terus tadi ada hyat-hyatnya"

"oh, itu maksudnya hyat lari kerumah ibu. Ngibrit gitu. Mereka rame bu, nggak berani Jongin. Takut dikeroyok. Makanya nyari golok bu" jelas jongin nyengir

Ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. "oalah, Jongin – Jongin. Sudahlah. Nggak usah dipikirin, nggak ada itu yang namanya anak haram. Semua anak yang lahir kedunia itu sama. suci, bersih, apapun perbuatan orang tuanya, bukan menjadi beban sang anak, Jongin" nasihat ibu bijaksana. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga kadang merasa marah dengan tetangga-tetangganya yang sering kali menggunjingkan dirinya dan mengucilkan anaknya

Muka Jongin mendadak sendu mendengar penuturan ibunya tersebut. "yah~ tapikan, ibu juga jadi dimusuhi orang sekampung"

Dengan lembut sang ibu memegang kedua pundak Jongin dan mengusap-usapnya "Lha iya, sejak ibu pulang dari jadi TKI, begitu ngeliat perut ibu mlendung isi kamu, mereka juga udah kasak-kusuk. Yaudahlah nggak usah dipikirin. Yang penting kamu tuh turunan Zimbabwe nak. Ganteng sama Besar "

"hah, apanya bu?"

"Hatinya"

"oh, kirain yang lain" setelahnya Jongin meninggalkan ibunya dan masuk ke kamar mandi

.

 _'oh, ibu~ sungguh ibu yang sangat luar biasa. Aku tak bisa bisa meminta sosok ibu yang lebih baik dari ibu. Sosok yang begitu… '_

DOK DOK DOK

"kamu ngapain masukin kepala kamu ke ember kaya gitu?" ibu Jongin yang masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membawakan handuk Jongin yang tadi ketinggalan merasa geli melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang anak

Si Jongin nyengir lebar karena kepergok ibunya "eh.. Nggak, bu. Biar dramatis aja gitu. Nih liat nih bu" Jongin masukin lagi kepalanya ke ember "' _oh ibu~ sungguh ibu yang sangat luar biasa_ ' jadi keren kan suara Jongin, bu"

Ibunya hanya mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd anaknya tersebut

"ada-ada aja kamu. Udah buruan mandi" perintahnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi

...

Jongin sedang disuruh belanja ke pasar sama ibunya. Sebagai anak yang patuh dan berbakti, tentu dia melaksanakan perintah sang ibu dengan sangat baik. Ia kembali mengecheck semua belanjaanya.

"kacang panjang udah, jagung udah. Ah tinggal ayam nih" Ia pun berjalan menuju stand ayam.

"Bu, ayamnya setengah ekor ya" pintanya pada sang penjual ayam yang lagi -pegang golok gede banget. Disebelah Jongin ada 2 orang ibu-ibu tetangganya yang sepertinya juga sedang menunggu pesanan ayam mereka sambil bergosip. Namanya ibu Taeyon sama ibu Jessica

"eh, jeng Taeyon. Udah denger belum?" tanya bu Jessica

"apa?"

"pak lurah kita yang baru. Dia lagi pencanangan program. Supaya lingkungan kampung kita itu bersih gitu lho"

"hah,maksudnya?"

"iya, penduduk yang nggak jelas meresahkan, mau diusir usirin sama dia"

"oh~ seperti apa?"

"ya itu, janda kembang yang tinggal sendirian itu lho, jeng Tiffany"

"lhoh, emangnya dia kenapa, jeng?"

"yah diakan kerjaanya godain pemuda-pemuda kampung kita. Kadang-kadang ada yang disuruh masuk kerumahnya terus keluar-keluar pada lemes. Tau di suruh ngapain"

"disuruh macul kebonnya dia kali ya, jeng?"

"kebon yang mana? Yang di belakang ato yang di bawah"

"hihihi.. Si jeng ini bisa aja to" mereka berdua malah cekikikan

"sama itu lho, yang TKI itu. Yang pergi ke Zimbabwe terus pulang-pulang di hamilin sama majikannya itu"

"oh..iya.. Aduh, siapalah itu namanya.. Ahh jeng Baekhyun!"

 _'hah nama ibu tuh disebut!'_ Jongin yang sedari tadi nggak sengaja nguping tuh ibu-ibu pun kaget karena nama ibunya disebut

"iya itu.. Katanya mau di usir juga sama pak Lurah"

' _astaghfirullah_ '

"di usir gimana caranya jeng?"

"ya gak taulah itu pak Lurah"

' _'Aduh… Ibu mau di usir dari kampung'_ ' Mendengar berita itu seketika Jongin panik. Ia langsung membatalkan pesanan ayamnya dan lari ngibrit kerumahnya

Sementara di rumah Jongin

"Jadi sudah mengerti kan ibu Baekhyun" kata Pak Lurah Chanyeol yang baru saja menyelesaikan maksud kedatanganya pada Baekhyun "maaf sekali lho, tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan kampung kita ibu. Moga moga ibu bisa mengerti"

"tapi, Pak….." Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan Chanyeol namun tetap tidak di hiraukan

"Maaf ibu, saya buru-buru, mau kerumah ibu Tiffany abis, jadi beneran buru-buru, sekali lagi maaf ya. Permisi" Pak Lurah Chanyeol segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi mengabaikan tangisan Baekhyun yang semakin kencang

Sewaktu akan membuka pintu, pintu tersebut justru terbuka duluan dan munculah sosok Jongin yang ngos-ngosan menerobos masuk dan menghiraukan sapaan Pak Lurah padanya

"IBU….!" seru Jongin dan menghampiri ibunya yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu

"Jongin..!" ibunya menangis meraung-raung membuat Jongin juga ikutan menangis

"ibu~~ kenapa bu?"

Masih dengan tangisan yang meraung raung Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan "Kita di usir, Jongin. Di kasih waktu satu bulan buat pindahan.. Huwaaaa.."

"lho, emang hak dia apa bu?"

"Katanya tanah ibu mau di pake buat sport center, Jongin. Ada lapangan Futsal sama Gym-nya.. Huwaaaaaaa…!" tangisan Baekhyun makin keras

"lhah, mana bisa gitu. Ini kan tanah kita. Tanah ibu. Lawan dong, bu!"

"Nggak bisa. Ibu nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi Jongin. Namanya juga di kampung, boro-boro sertifikat, IMB aja nggak ada. Biar di bilang tanah warisan juga nggak ada buktinya percuma, Jongin…huwaaaaaaa.."

"lho, emang hak dia apa bu?"

"Katanya tanah ibu mau di pake buat sport center, Jongin. Ada lapangan Futsal sama Gym-nya.. Huwaaaaaaa…!" tangisan Baekhyun makin keras

"lhah, mana bisa gitu. Ini kan tanah kita. Tanah ibu. Lawan dong, bu!"

"Nggak bisa. Ibu nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi Jongin. Namanya juga di kampung, boro-boro sertifikat, IMB aja nggak ada. Biar di bilang tanah warisan juga nggak ada buktinya percuma, Jongin…huwaaaaaaa.."

"Kurang ajar,… Kurang ajar… KURANG AJAR…!" teriak Jongin dramatis

"Jongin"

"ya, bu"

"ngomong kurang ajar nya biasa aja" kemudian lanjut nangis

"eh, maaf Ibu. Emosi.. Hehe" melihat Baekhyun yang sangat bersedih Jongin pun memeluk ibunya erat "tenang, bu. Biar Jongin yang urus" katanya sambil mengusap-usap punggung ibunya mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun

...

Jongin yang emosi nekat nyamperin kantor kelurahan dan marah-marah disana.

"Bapak nggak bisa gitu dong. Masa mentang-mentang bapak Lurah terus bapak bisa seenaknya aja. memangnya bapak nggak mikir apa gimana persaaan saya sama ibu saya. Terus saya sama ibu saya mau disuruh tinggal dimana? coba pikirin pak, pake perasaan. pak.. pak Lurah! jawab Pak!" Teriak Jongin pada orang di depanya

"Maaf, tapi saya bukan Pak Lurah. Saya Chen assistenya. Pak Lurahnya lagi keliling, sebentar lagi sampai kok" jawab Chen takut-takut karena melihat muka murka Jongin

"Oh, gitu? ya udah deh saya tunggu"

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Bapak nggak bisa gitu dong. Masa mentang-mentang Bapak Lurah terus bapak…"

"Eh, mas… mas..mas.. saya udah denger dari assisten saya tadi jadi nggak usah di ulang" Kata Pak Lurah Chanyeol memotong cerocosan Jongin lalu mempersilahkannya duduk di hadapannya

"Ya terus gimana nih? saya nggak bisa terima gitu dong. Masa rumah saya mau di jadiin sport center. Itu pasti cuman alasan ajakan? padahal bapak nggak suka sama ibu saya, kan? iya, kan?" Jongin berkeluh kesah

"Jongin, rumah ibumu itu nggak ada suratnya. Waktu pemutihan tahun 97, orang-orang pada ngurus surat tanahnya sedangkan ibumu lagi ke Zimbabwe. Jadi TKI. jadi resiko ya begini ini, semua orang punya surat tanah kecuali ibu mu. jadi ya mau nggak mau~"

"YA TAPI NGGAK BISA BEGITU DONG PAK~!" teriak Jongin tidak terima

BRAKK

Pak Lurah memukul mejanya " Heh, denger saya! Saya ini Lurah!" Chanyeol melotot ke arah Jongin. Sedikit emosi pada pemuda keras kepala dihadapannya ini

"Saya ini Lurah, Saya harus mikirin kepentingan satu kampung, Jongin! bukan kamu doang! Mana sebentar lagi tujuh belasan. Pusing ini kepala saya ini pusing, Jongin! Kampung kita sekarang ini butuh dua, Sport center sama akses menuju kampung di benerin. Kamu bisa ngaspal jalan, hah! kalo bisa, saya kasih itu tanah buat kamu!" Panjang lebar Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Sampai ngos-ngosan.

"Ohh, beneran ya pak! Nantangin situ. Okeh, pegang omongan saya ya. Saya bikin jalanan masuk kampung jadi bagus! Tapi bapak balikin rumah ibu saya sekalian urusin surat-suratnya!" Jongin Malah berapi api-api menerima tantangan dari Pak Lurah tersebut. Tidak mau di remehkan dia.

"Oh~~ hebat kamu ya. Bisa-bisanya ngomong gitu… hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"pak!"

"ya"

"jangan kepanjangan pak ketawanya"

"sorry" Pak Lurah berdehem sebentar lalu "Baik! inget ya! DI ASPAL MULUS"

" inget juga ya! urusin surat-suratnya sekalian!"

Jongin pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun tiba-tiba ia bingung, ia pun berbalik dan bertanya

"mana pintu keluarnya?"

"di sebelah sana, yang itu WC"

"oh, iya makasih" salting

"liat dulu makanya" Dengus Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sedang menahan ketawa melihat tingkah Jongin

….

Beberapa hari ini Jongin jadi galau memikirkan bagaimana caranya memenangkan tantangan dari Pak Lurah Chanyeol agar rumah ibunya di kembalikan. seperti saat ini contonya, Ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon kesayangannya di pinggir lapangan. Melamun dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ramai di sekitarnya sedang menyiapkan alat perlombaan panjat pinang untuk tujuh belasan.

"Ck.. gimana lagi caranya, saya bisa ngaspal jalan. duit dari mana? patungan sekampung juga belum tentu cukup. Kecuali di aspal sama pemerintah. Tapi jalanan di kota aja bolong-bolong, mana di perhatiin kampung di ujung berung kaya begini" Monolognya pada diri sendiri

Tiba-tiba 2 orang cewek yang tadi terlihat ikut sibuk dilapang ikutan duduk di bawah pohon itu juga tapi disisi yang lain dari Jongin

"Eh, Luhan. Sehun ikutan panjat pinang juga ya? tujuh belasan to?" tanya cewek berpipi bakpao pada cewek imut bermata rusa yang menjadi primadona kampung. Setau Jongin, kata orang sih gitu

"iya kayanya. Habis hadiahnya I-phone, aku udah minta sama dia kalo dapat buat aku" sahut Luhan

Cewek berpipi bakpao yang kalau Jongin tidak salah ingat bernama Minseok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Oh, jadi kamu ngincer I-phone nya juga toh. Aku juga minta itu sama pacarku"

"Lhah tapi emangnya Chen ikutan? dia kan jadi assistenya lurah" komentar Luhan itu makin membuat Minseok cemberut saat ingat pangkat dari sang pacar yang pastinya tidak bisa ikutan lomba

Jongin yang sedari tadi menyimak obrolan dua cewek tadi hanya mendengus pelan. Bagi Jongin lomba-lomba seperti itu tidak ada bagusnya. Ngapain coba mesti capek-capek manjat tiang yang di kasih oli buat ngerebutin hadiah, bener-bener nggak penting. Cuman cari perhatian aja. Pret!

Namun tiba-tiba ia tertegun. Seoalah kata 'manjat' dan 'cari perhatian' merasuk ke otaknya dan mengalirkan sebuah ide hingga memunculkan sebuah alur dan skema sebuah rencana yang menurutnya sangat brilliant. Jongin tersenyum lebar

"itu dia.. dapat ide saya"

….

Esoknya, hampir semua warga kampung sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk menonton perlombaan panjat pinang. Pak Lurah Chanyeol dan chen sang assisten juga sudah hadir disana. chen kemudian memberikan toa kepada Chanyeol

"yaakkk… perlombaan panjat pinang tahunan kampung Esement dalam rangka tujuh belasan akan di mulai sebentar lagi. Hadiah yang sudah disiapkan panitia sebagai berikut; TV LED 42 inc, Samsung Galaxy S6, sepeda fiksi, sepeda gunung dan I-Phone. sementara hadiah yang lain yaitu 2 voucher belanja dan voucher menginap" Pidato Chanyeol yang di hadiahi tepukan riuh para warganya

"SEMUA PESERTA SIAAAPPPP!" teriak Chanyeol lagi untuk memulai perlombaan. Namun belum sempat ia berkata 'mulai' seorang warga berlari menerobos kerumunan orang sambil berteriak memanggilnya

"PAK…. PAK LURAH.. PAK.. ADA ORANG MAU BUNUH DIRI PAK.. ADA ORANG MAU BUNUH DIRI"

Perkataan lantang orang tersebut sukses membuat Chanyeol dan semua yang mendengarnya terkejut

"HAH.. MAU BUNUH DIRI ?! DIMANA ?!"

"itu pak.. itu pak.. manjat tiang tiang listrik, pak"

"astaghfirullah, ayo.. ayo.. ayo kesana" Semua warga pun pada berhamburan mengikuti Pak Lurah menuju TKP

Tidak jauh beda dengan keriuhan di lapangan, para warga desa yang lain juga bebondong menuju tempat yang katanya ada orang mau bunuh dirinya tersebut sambil berteriak 'ADA ORANG MAU BUNUH DIRI WOY' di sepanjang jalan

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menjahit kemeja Jongin yang robek pun terkejut dengan keramaian yang ada di luar, apalagi dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka

"Hah, ada yang mau bunuh diri?" monolognya. Kemudian ia jadi terpikir sesuatu "astaghfirullah… Jongin!"

Ia pun memanggil manggil nama anaknya dengan was-was sambil berjalan ke kamar Jongin

"Jongin..! Lhoh, kok nggak ada. Apa jangan-jangan… Aduh!"

Baekhyun pun bergegas keluar dan menyusul orang-orang kampung tadi. Perasaannya sangat khawatir memikirkan bahwa orang yang ingin bunuh diri itu adalah Jongin. Apalagi mengingat sikap aneh anaknya beberapa hari ini. Pikirannya makin berkecamuk. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga orang yang mau bunuh diri itu bukan Jongin, anak laki-lakinya.. Yah semoga saja

TBC

sejujurnya ini adalah remake dari sebuah drama radio yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah aku denger. jadi bagi kalian yang suka ngedengerin radio dengan take line "Hits terbaik dunia" ini mungkin familiar... so Please don't bash me okeh.. hehe


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Pak Lurah Chanyeol dan para warga akhirnya sampai di TKP. Dari tempatnya berdiri Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang pemuda sedang nangkring di atas tabung listrik di ujung tiang. Dengan panik ia meminta pengeras suara pada Chen

"HEH, KAMU! JANGAN NEKAT! TURUNN!" teriak Chanyeol pake toa. Suaranya yang emang gedhe tambah menggelegar.

"siapa sih tuh sebenernya. Nggak keliatan saya" tanyanya kemudian, karena memang tiang listriknya kelewat tinggi dan sinar matahari yang silau membuatnya susah mengenali pemuda tersebut

"Ndak tau juga pak. Naiknya tinggi juga lagi. Nggak keliatan mukanya" sahut Chen menjawab Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Satu tangannya berada di alisnya, menaungi dari silau sinar matahari.

Mereka yang masih menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang sedang nangkring diatas tiang tersebut itu kemudian di kejutkan oleh teriakan Baekhyun dari arah belakang

"Astaghfirullahalazim...! Benerkan! Jongiinn!" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menangis. Ternyata firasat buruknya terbukti. "Turun Jong. Ngapain kamu Jongin! Turun, nak" sambil menangis tersedu-sedu ia membujuk Jongin turun

"Oh, ternyata itu Jongin, Pak" Chen

"Oalah, dasar bocah gendheng" Chanyeol

"Jonginnn! Turun! Ngapain sih kamu, Nak" Baekhyun masih terus membujuk anaknya tersebut untuk turun. Dia sangat khawatir tentu saja. Gimana kalau Jongin jatuh terus mati. Kan dia jadi nggak punya anak turunan Zimbabwe lagi.

Nggak denk, tentu saja dia khawatir takut Jongin kenapa-napa

"Tenang, Bu! Sesuai rencana Jongin semua ini, Bu. Jangan Khawatir" seru Jongin dari atas tiang. 'Yihii.. Sekarang satu kampung udah rame, gak lama lagi masuk tv nih' suara hati Jongin

Pak Lurah Chanyeol yang kesal karena merasa di permainkan pun menghampiri Baekhyun

"Bu Baekhyun, ngapain sih anak ibu bikin rame aja" labraknya ketus

"Nggak tau, Pak. Saya juga kaget ini lho, Pak"

"Yaudah, tolong urusin ya. Lomba panjat pinangnya jadi telat ini. Chen, tolong giring orang-orang ini kembali ke lapangan. Macem-macem aja" perintah Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keselamatan Jongin

*author : ihhh, Chanyeol jahat

Chanyeol : diem lu*

"siap, pak" hormat Chen ala militer kemudian berbalik ke arah para warga "Hayo,, Hayo,, para warga balik lagi ke lapangan. Panjat pinang lagi. Wong cuman si Kkamjong aja kok. Nggak penting" Chen menggiring para warga udah kaya nggiring bebek

"Oh~ si anak haram to ternyata. Kirain siapa. Yaudah yuk pulang-pulang" seru Onew ikut mengompor-ngompori

Para warga pun bubar sambil menyoraki Baekhyun tanpa kasihan sedikitpun. Pak Lurah Chanyeol juga ikut pergi

"Lho... Lho.. Lho.. Pak? Anak saya nggak di tolongin, pak?" Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol

"Udah gede, naik sendiri ya turun sendiri" kata Chanyeol jutek kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. Merasa benar-benar sedih karena laki-laki itu benar-benar meninggalkanya.

Sementara di atas tiang, Jongin bingung karena para warga mendadak pada pergi. Haduh bisa gagal rencana kalau begini.

"Woy...! Mau pada kemana!" teriaknya pada warga "Orang tipinya belom pada dateng. Woy balik. AHH... PANASS... Astaghfirullahalazim... Aaaaaaaaaa..."

BRUK

Karena saking nggak mau rencana yang sudah di susunnya gagal, Jongin sampai lupa menjaga keseimbangan saat para warga bubar tadi dan ia tidak sengaja memegang salah satu kabel hingga kaget karena kesetrum dan jatuh ke parit

"JONGIIIINNNNNN...!" teriak Baekhyun berlari kearah anaknya.

"Adeuuhh.. Allahuakbar Sakitnya!" erang Jongin kesakitan

"Jongin.. Ya ampun Jongin.. Astaghfirullah, jangan mati, Nak. Jangan mati. Satu-satunya anak turunan Zimbabwe lagi. Jangan mati, Nak! Nak!" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas sambil membantu Jongin keluar dari parit dan menangis keras

"I-Ibu.. Ma-Maafin Jo- Jongin ya B.. Bu" Jongin terbata bata berbicara. Karena badannya sakit semua Ia membaringkan badanya di tanah berbantalkan paha Baekhyun

"kamu tuh ngapain to?" Baekhyun memeluk Jongin

"Jongin bikin janji sama pak Lurah, Bu. Kalau bisa ngaspal jalan masuk kampung kita, tanah kita mau dibalikin sekalian di urusin surat-suratnya" Jongin berusaha menjelaskan sambil menahan sakitnya

"Nha terus kamu ngapain mau bunuh diri, nak?"

"Jongin nggak beneran mau bunuh diri, Bu. Jongin cuman mau cari perhatian, biar tv - tv pada dateng kesini buat ngeliput. Nah nanti begitu tau jalanannya rusak kan sekalian diliput terus pemerintah tau deh, abis itu jalannya di aspal, Bu. Terus rumah kita di balikin lagi, Bu"

"Ya Allah sampai segitunya to kamu, nak. Kan ibu sudah bilang biarkan saja!"

"Nggak bisa, Bu. Jongin nggak bisa diem aja ngeliat ibu sedih. Karena kebahagiaan ibu yang terpenting buat Jongin. Nggak apa-apa Jongin begini yang penting ibu bahagia" Jongin ikutan menangis di pelukan ibunya.

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin semakin erat setelah mendengar penjelasan anaknya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah berbaik hati memberikannya salah satu malaikat-Nya itu. Ia Merasa begitu bangga dan terharu dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Jongin. Dari dulu anaknnya itu selalu menjaganya dan berusaha membahagiakannya ditengah situasi yang sangat buruk sekalipun. Baekhyun masih menangis sesenggukan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan membantu Jongin berdiri untuk di bawa ke klinik dan di obati.

...

Di salah satu stasiun tv swasta, seorang staff sedang melapor pada atasannya. Dari nametag-nya di ketahui pria tinggi berambut blonde tersebut bernama Kris, sedangkan di meja sang bos terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Joonmyeon

"Pak, ada berita nih pak. Menarik, dapet dari sumber kita di Bucheon. Deket sana ada kampung namanya Esement. Kemarin ini baru aja ada warga yang loncat dari tiang listrik pak"

"Katanya kenapa itu?" Joonmyon menatap Kris penuh minat

"Sepertinya, sekarang kasus bunuh diri lagi trend deh, pak. Masuk desa juga nggak cuma di kota"

"Wah,, menarik itu. Berita cadas. Coba kamu kupas sampai tuntas. Setuntas waktu kamu ngeliput berita tentang penggelapan beras. Tapi kali ini jangan terlalu banyak ngabisin kertas. Jelas! Horas! Waduh panas, kamu ngeliat kipas"

Kris diem. Cengo dia mendengar perintah panjang lebar sang atasan yang sangat selaras dalam satu tarikan nafas

"Heh, kenapa kamu kok diem!" tegur Joonmyeon menyadarkan Kris dari keterpukauannya

"Eh, nggak pak. Takjub aja" setelahnya Kris langsung keluar ruangan dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

...

Seorang dokter sedang melepas stethoscope yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memeriksa Jongin. Yup, karena aksi nekatnya itu ia harus di rawat di klinik di karenakan tulang kakinya retak. Sehingga mengharusnya memakai kruk beberapa hari kedepan

"Besok insyallah udah boleh pulang. Jalan udah bisa kan?" tanya sang dokter pada Jongin

"Sudah, pak dokter. Cuman masih rada pincang" jawab Jongin sambil mengelus kakinya yang dibalut kain kasa

"Iya, untung kamu nggak sampe lumpuh. Kalo mendaratnya ditanah bisa langsung lewat kamu. Jangan diulangi lagi ya" nasihat sang dokter

"iya, pak. Nggak kok, saya kapok"

...

Tok.. Tok...Tok

"Jongin!" panggil ibunya dari balik pintu kamar Jongin.

"iya, Bu" Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sang ibu berdiri disana

"Ada tamu tuh"

"siapa, bu?"

"nggak tau juga, itu ada di ruang tamu. Temuin sana, ibu mau bikin teh dulu"

Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki blonde memakai seragam berwarna biru dengan tulisan KBS di lengan kirinya sedang duduk disana. Pria itu berdiri ketika melihat Jongin datang dan menjabat tangannya

"Selamat siang"

"Siang" jawab Jongin ragu. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya

"perkenalkan nama saya Kris, reporter dari KBS tv. Slogan kami 'KBS taiye' pernah dengar?"

"eh~.. iya-iya.. Saya tahu"

"Jadi maksud kedatangan saya ini, tv Kami mau meliput tentang kejadian mas kemaren. Sebenarnya itu percobaan bunuh diri atau gimana, Mas? Kalau iya, apa sebabnya?"

Jongin diam sejenak kemudian menjawab "eh,, iya. Jadi sebenarnya saya prihatin dengan jalanan masuk kampung saya. Sudah rusak. Parah dari lama. Tapi pemerintah kok nggak ada action-nya ya. Jadinya saya~~" dan seterusnya Jongin menceritakan rasa kecewanya pada pemerintah yang seperti tidak peduli terhadap orang-orang kecil seperti dirinya

...

Besoknya, terlihat beberapa warga sedang menonton acara berita di sebuah warung pinggir jalan

 **"Sungguh cerita yang begitu mengharukan pemirsa seorang warga kampung Esement bernama Jongin, nekat loncat dari tiang listrik demi mendapat perhatian dari pemerintah. Alasanya cukup sederhana, agar pemerintah mau memperhatikan jalan masuk kampungnya yang sudah rusak parah bertahun-tahun. Dimanakah hati nurani para wakil rakyat, sehingga rakyat kecil seperti Jongin harus berbuat nekat agar suaranya didengar"**

 _Dan bener aja, sejak kasus saya masuk tv, nggak lama kemudian jalanan masuk kampung diaspal sama pemerintah. Muluss ~ kaya jalan di Tol. Pak Lurah juga mau nggak mau, ya harus nepatin janjinya buat balikin tanah ibu saya sekalian urusin surat-suratnya. Dan sejak saat itu, saya bisa dibilang jadi pahlawan kampung situ.. Ha..Ha_

Dan dengan ini, saya resmikan jalanan baru masuk kampung kita dengan nama jl. Jongin" Pak Lurah Chanyeol menggunting pita pink yang membentang di jalan itu sebagai tanda bahwa jl. Jongin sudah resmi di buka. Semua warga bertepuk tangan dan mengelu-elukan nama Jongin yang sudah menjadi pahlawan mereka

 _Memang Allah itu maha kuasa, bisa mengembalikan takdir orang semudah membalik telapak tangan. Hidup kami pun menjadi sempurna. Sampai suatu saat, Allah memutuskan untuk membalikan takdir dan nasib saya lagi_

1 Tahun kemudian

"Hah, jadi beneran hamil lagi?!" Jongin kaget mendengar kabar yang baru saja disampaikan ibunya. Yah, meskipun itu hal lumrah yang pasti terjadi pada setiap pasangan suami istri. Tetapi tetap saja kan.

Baekhyun cuma tersenyum melihat reaksi anaknya kemudian kembali menemui suaminya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah baru mereka. Di belakangnya, Jongin cemberut mengikuti ibunya untuk menemui sang ayah tiri

"Aku udah ngasih tau beritanya ke Jongin, yeobo" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum dan bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya. Suaminya itu balas tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang istri, kemudian menatap Jongin jenaka

"Cieeeee.. Jongin. Mau dapet adek baru ya?" godanya

"Ahhh~~ pak Lurah" rengek Jongin kesal

Yup, benar sekali. Ayah baru Jongin itu ya pak Lurah Chanyeol. Haha.

"kan turunan Zimbabwe udah. Turunan kampung Easement asli belum, Jong"

"Ahh ~~ Ibu" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar rengekan Jongin

Sebenarnya, usut punya usut. Ibunya dan pak Lurah Chanyeol itu dulunya pacaran sebelum ibunya merantau ke Zimbabwe. Hanya saja Chanyeol jadi marah pada Baekhyun karena sepulang dari sana dia justru malah hamil. Dan rasa kecewa yang sangat besar itu lah yang menyebabkan ia jadi benci pada Baekhyun hingga menutupi rasa cintanya.

Namun setelah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat Jongin berhasil dengan gigih memperjuangkan rumahnya untuk membahagiakan ibunya, ia jadi sadar alasan kenapa sampai setua itu dia belum menikah juga karena ia masih mencintai Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya di mulailah rencana CLBK-nya dan berhasil. Setelah 5 bulan pendekatan mereka langsung menikah. Jongin awalnya tidak setuju karena Pak Lurah Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya. Tapi begitu melihat bagaimana bahagianya sang ibu selama Pak Lurah Chanyeol mendekatinya membuatnya luluh juga. Karena bagaimanapun seperti perkataannya waktu itu, kebahagiaan ibunya adalah yang paling penting.

Jongin hanya berharap jika suatu hari dia juga akan mendapatkan happily ever afternya.

End

haha... ini part terakhirnya. ini emang cuman twoshot c.

makasih buat kalian yang udah mau pada baca dan review


End file.
